


Bare Morality

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave overhears something, and immediately wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Morality

You wake up very suddenly, your eyes greeted by the dark. A quick glance at the clock tells you it’s way-the-fuck-too-early-to-be-awake-a.m. You instinctively turn to look at the floor next to you and you see an empty sleeping bag. You sit up and look around, this has gotta be one of Egbert’s shitty pranks. He expects you to get up and look for him, probably set off some lame booby trap when you open the door. Well the joke’s on him because your brother sets lame booby traps all the time and you happen to know exactly how to avoid them. You go to the door, and jump back as you open it to avoid whatever is that’s about to fall down—but oddly, nothing does. You poke your head cautiously out of your bedroom door, and then you realize you can hear people talking in the kitchen.

“Haha, you’re really weird, Mr. Dave’s Bro.”

“Aw, come on kid, you’re hurting my feelings.”

You let out a breath you weren’t aware you were holding; it’s just Bro and John. You imagine Egbert got hungry in the middle of the night and went to get something, and woke up  
Bro by stomping around like an elephant. You’re about to join them, but something is holding you back. You stay and listen a little longer. 

You can hear John’s dorky laugh, but it’s starting to get a little high-pitched and it almost sounds forced. He starts stuttering like an idiot, not getting out a single word, the whole time he’s giggling still. And then, suddenly he’s silent. The silence stretches on for way more than what is comfortable, and then you hear something that sounds a lot like—but definitely is _not_ —moaning.

The giggling starts up again and you hear John saying “Haha, you’re pretty good at that, Mr. Dave’s Bro.”

You hear your Bro chuckle. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he drawls.

You carefully back into your room and quietly close the door. You did not hear that. You’re kind of having trouble breathing and you don’t know how you’re supposed to feel about all of this. You just crawl back into your bed and close your eyes and try to fall asleep. Maybe if you do, it’ll turn out to be a dream. You lie there for a long time, and almost start to drift off. Suddenly, you hear the door open and shut, and footsteps crossing the floor. The sleeping bag next to you rustles and shifts, and then there is silence. You open one eye and you see John lying down eyes closed, breathing evenly, and acting like he’d been there the whole time. You prop yourself up and stare at him. He opens his eyes and looks back at you. 

“Jeez Dave, what are you doing awake? It’s like, two.”

You snort in disbelief. “You think you can fool me, Egbert?”

“Haha, what are you talking about?” he asks. His voice is getting kind of high-pitched.

“I wasn’t born yesterday; I know what you were doing!”

“Dave, I was here the whole time. You’re crazy.”

You glare at him. He looks back innocently. You scoff and flop back onto the bed. “Whatever bro. If you’re gonna be like that.”

He makes a little discontented noise, but doesn’t say anything. He rolls over so he’s not facing you, and you do the same. Now you’re angry because he’s trying to hide—whatever that was—from you. It takes a while to fall asleep with all this crazy weird shit on your mind. 

You wake up in the morning—fuck; the blinds are open, and the sun’s fucking bright—and reach blindly for your shades. You let out a brief sigh as you slide the dark glasses over your eyes. That’s much better. You turn to look next to you, and see John, sleeping. Instead of waking him up, you step over him. As soon as you open your bedroom door, you smell bacon. Which means Bro is making breakfast. Hell yes. 

“Hey, Bro, makin’ all that bacon n’ shit for me?” you call, stepping into the kitchen.

“Don’t be an asshole,” he says, looking up. 

You roll your eyes and sit down at the table. You’re tired, so you don’t notice at first, but then you catch it—Bro’s watching you. You stare back, and you’re about as close to meeting his eyes as you can get when you’re both wearing shades. “The fuck’s up?” you ask, after a few seconds.

He grunts and turns back to the stove.

You shrug it off and slouch down at the table. You love mornings like this, warm and slow, filled with nice breakfast smells and sounds. You hear a door creak open in the hall, and you turn to see John shuffling out of your room. His hair is all sticking up on one side and he looks like a total dork, but he just smiles as he joins you at the table. You greet him with a neutral grunt and a nod.

Bro slides two plates of pancakes and bacon across the table toward you and John. “I’m hittin’ the shower,” he says, stretching. “Show Egbert how to get the syrup without killin’ himself.” You watch him until he disappears into the bathroom, and then turn to John.

“Unless you’re up for a game of chance, you ain’t gettin’ any syrup,” you tell him, starting in on your pancakes. He seems to think that this is fair, and he starts eating as well. The two of you devour breakfast in silence for a while. All quite suddenly, in the middle of a bite of bacon, something clicks and you remember what happened last night. You almost choke, but you manage to swallow your mouthful. You glance at John, who’s still occupied with his food, and you think about what you heard. He doesn’t seem to be acting weird, so you decide not to either. You try to watch him discreetly as you eat, but it’s harder than it sounds, and you eventually give up on eating to just watch him. 

You hear the shower turn off, and a few minutes later Bro is back in the kitchen wearing clean pants and not much else. You’ve allowed yourself to relax—maybe it was a dream? And you continue your breakfast as normal. Bro is at the stove again, making some food for himself, and John gets up to put his plate in the sink.

It’s something a normal person wouldn’t catch, but as people tell you nearly every day, you aren’t a normal person. John inches slightly towards Bro. You look up from your food, and you think you might have imagined it. You watch incredulously as John presses closer to your brother, and their closeness is making _you_ uncomfortable. You can barely believe your eyes, though, when Bro's hand ends up on John's ass.

This time, you do choke.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize.


End file.
